Withering Roses
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: Sachiko chooses duty over love, breaking Yumi's heart and her own when she sees the fated words "I hate you". Will she ever be able to win her back or will Yumi cause her own self-destruction? SachikoxYumi and more. R&R!
1. The Last Goodbye

__

__

**A/N:** Yeah, I have to finish that IchijouxYuuki story and I'm stalling but MSGM is giving me so many ideas that I can't stop. I'm posting this at 2:30 in the morning because it's been bugging me all day so bear with me please. Btw, this is SachikoxYumi and, as a side-pairing, SeixYouko. Depending on how it goes, though, there may be hints of other pairings involving Sei and Yumi.

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned this it would be so much more depressing. As it is, fortunately MSGM is not mine. It is the property of Oyuki Konno.

____

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I**

____

__

**The Last Goodbye**

"_I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."_

Her onee-sama's words pounded through her head as she made her way up the path to the statue of Mary, haunting her with each step. She knew what she had to do but she did not want to. The pain of knowing what it felt like had nearly broken her before and she did not know if she could survive another incident like that.

__

"Wait! You don't understand! I can't go against them. They're my family. Please, just try to understand."

She stood before the statue, not really praying. Footsteps echoed behind her in the early morning silence but she did not bother to turn, already knowing who it was. She always could recognise that presence.

"Goki—"

She turned away from the statue and the person, cutting the greeting short with that movement. She wished that she could turn around, run sobbing into that person's arms and never leave them, but she knew that that was an impossibility. Instead, she did the only thing she could do: she ran.

She ran all the way to the Rose Mansion where her friends are waiting for her. At least, she believes that they are still her friends. The things that she had done since that day spread throughout the school and now she did not know if she could face them again.

They were already there, waiting for her with cold eyes that seemed to judge and condemn her at the same time. She wished then that her best friends, the women who would have been her fellow Roses, had known nothing of it but she knew better than anyone that she could not turn the clock back and change time.

"How could you?"

She did not answer them. How could she when she did not know what to say? All that she knew was that she wanted to get the day over with and go home. That would have to wait, however, until she had done what she had gone there to do.

Instead, she took a seat and waited patiently until she heard the door open. Warm hands grasped both of her shoulders and she turned slightly to acknowledge Sei and Youko. They nodded in return and she faced her friends once again, this time an answer in hand.

"You don't know what it's like and I hope that you never will." Her voice did not shake, even when her onee-sama walked through the door. She forced herself to look at her even as she continued. "I was cast aside, as if it didn't matter how I felt about it. If that is not reason enough to explain my actions then so be it. All I ask is that in time you will come to understand it."

Sei stepped forward then, her usual playfulness gone from her demeanour as she looked at the two girls before her. Yumi almost felt sorry for them but she made no move to stop the older woman. She wanted to leave as soon as possible and letting her have her way was the easiest method for doing so.

"I've never felt so disappointed in my life." Her voice dripped with contempt as she spoke, causing them to flinch. "Yoshino, I can believe, even if I don't want to, but you Shimako? I never thought that I could be mistaken in my judgement regarding you but apparently I was wrong."

"Sachiko, how could I have thought that you had changed? I can't believe I'm agreeing with Sei but this, this is where you've disappointed me the most."

She sat there, never breaking contact with her onee-sama even as she flinched under Youko's words. She had to face her, had to see for herself that the pain was real but she was disappointed. Though Sachiko flinched, there was never anything more in her eyes than icy coldness.

Sighing, she stood, grasped the former Rose's shoulder and shook her head. She would let her deal with this later but, for now, they had to go. Classes were about to start and she did not want to be late.

Leaving a plain white envelope on the table, she stood up and went to the door. Before she left, however, she turned back and said, "For what it's worth, I didn't come here for anything more than this. The rest was…well, I don't know. Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Foetida en Bouton."

* * *

She stood there, paralyzed by shock and disbelief. The incident that had just occurred had hurt but she hid it well, her anger at Sei's presence on Yumi's behalf the perfect cover for her to hide behind. She did not even hear when Yoshino and Shimako left, her eyes glued to the envelope even as her onee-sama's disappointment rang in her ears.

It was only when the bell rang for the start of the first period that she snapped out of her daze. Rushing to the door, she could see Yumi and the other two women standing some ways away from the Rose Mansion engaged in a heated discussion. She was about to call out to them when they left in the direction of the school.

Something warned her against following them, perhaps the residue of Sei and Youko's anger, and she resigned herself to returning to the Rose Mansion. She was too worked up to go to class and her teachers would understand since she was one of the most brilliant students in the school.

Upon her return to the meeting room she picked up the envelope and stared at it. There was a slight bulge in the middle though it was not exceptionally thick. She sighed. It was better to get it over it with quickly.

Without looking at the contents within, she extracted the letter. It was a single sheet of paper covered with shaky penmanship. She could only imagine what her petite soeur had been going through when she wrote it, hurting her all the more as she read.

____

To Ogasawara-sama,

It has taken me several tries to write this letter but I hope that, with this one, my feelings will get through to you. It has been several days since that night and since then I have been thinking about what you have said.

It's selfish of me to ask you to disobey your family and I don't want you to. I know how much you would do for them and I now know just how far you will go for them. However, even if I understand this, it doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it.

Don't get me wrong, please, Ogasawara-sama. I don't want you to suffer because of me. I love you too much for that to ever be my wish. Yet, in the past few days I've come to the realisation that even if that is the case, I can't continue like this. I have to break free of what you've done to me.

Once I loved you and I probably still do. My love runs through my blood, yet with it comes the taint of hate. I think I understand Sei-sama a bit better now actually which is why I will be staying with her. My parents have already approved but I thought that I should let you know in case you tried to stop me because you can't.

I'm returning the rosary to you so as to avoid anything unpleasant between us. Touko-chan has agreed to stand by my side through this even though she is a neutral party so you need not worry for her. All I ask, as a last request, is that you not try to contact me.

I hate you, Ogasawara-sama. I hate you for all that you've done and all that you've made me feel. This is my last goodbye to you and so I leave it at this before either of us is hurt more than necessary.

Respectfully,

Fukuzawa Yumi.

She reread the letter twice but the words did not sink in until she saw the rosary. Only then did she know that it was real, that Yumi had really said those words that would break her heart so many times.

________

I hate you…I hate you for all that you've done and all that you've made me feel.

* * *

Cliffhanger-y, no? Anyways, this is just the first chapter so bear with me on it. Things are about to get interesting soon.


	2. Yellow and Red Pt I

**A/N:** Yep, another chapter from me. Man this story is getting weirder in my head. Anyways, thanks to **Honulicious, devilhamster, kaito kenshin, Bumble Monkey **and **insomniac1970** for reviewing. From here, you'll get to see why Yoshino and Shimako are mad at Yumi but beware, bit by bit is how I like to do things so yeah. Read, review and enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: **MSGM does not belong to me as it's the property of Oyuki Konno meaning that it's the perfect blend of goodness already.

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

_**Red and Yellow Pt. I**_

Sei followed her through the school that afternoon but she did not dare to return to the Rose Mansion. Instead, she retreated to a silent clearing not far from the greenhouse that held all the school's roses safe from the weather. She knew that Yumi could not bear to go there now so she was not surprised.

What did surprise her was the person Yumi met in the clearing. Tomboyish looks and a tall, well-trained figure blocked her from view. She knew exactly who it was but she still could not contemplate why this would happen.

To anyone else it appeared as if they were lovers but she knew the two girls in question well enough not to think that. They were devoted to their soeurs – or at least, Rei was. She did not know about Yumi anymore.

Moving closer, she contented herself with sitting and watching. Yumi was openly crying now and she wanted desperately to go to her, to comfort her much as she had done before, but she knew better than to do that. The girl would not appreciate such a move on her part. So, she would just sit and wait.

* * *

Sachiko stayed up all night, the scene she had witnessed that afternoon engrained in her mind. All she could think of was the way Yumi had clung on to Rei just as she had once clung on to her, the tears streaming as the older girl caressed her back and whispered words of comfort that only she could hear.

Yoshino's behaviour towards Yumi finally made sense to her but she still did not understand what was going on. How could her soeur – no, her ex-soeur – and her friend be together like that? Or were they?

The kiss they had shared had confused her so much and yet she knew that Rei's heart belonged to Yoshino, even if the younger girl did not know of her feelings. It should not even have affected her so much, her heart already shut off to all things Yumi ever since she had read that letter.

So why did it hurt so much to see them like that? Why did it hurt to see Yumi in someone else's arms as she was comforted? Why did she want to hurt someone else so much just to stop feeling her own pain?

* * *

Walking up the path the next day, she saw Yumi standing before the statue of Mary but she was not praying. Rather, it was as if she were talking to it directly. She glanced around uneasily, hoping for some way to avoid her just as the girl had asked but she found none.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis," Yumi said on seeing her. She hesitates before returning the greeting, deciding at the last minute that hiding was not the best option. She would just have to confront this head on.

"Yumi, wait!" she said just as she was about to leave. The other girl turned to face her, the obvious impatience and hate in her eyes enough to cause her to slip back into the mask of ice she was so accustomed to wearing around others.

"Yes, Rosa Chinensis?"

"Yesterday you left no doubt as to your intentions regarding your current position within the Yamayurikai. However, what of next year? The elections have already come and gone so it would be quite difficult to find a bouton now without first consulting you as to your intentions for next year."

Yumi caught her off-guard with a smile that was so cold, mirthless and tempting at the same time. She wondered idly what it would be like to have those lips touching her skin. Shivering in spite of her usual reserve, she forced her mind to abandon those thoughts in favour of Yumi's answer.

"This may seem difficult to you but really, it's not. All you have to do is put it to a vote. I'm sure if the proposal to have another person become Rosa Chinensis despite the elections was to be put forward you'd have support from both Yoshino-san and Shimako-san. One of them hates me enough for it not to matter. Anyway, I have to get to class. Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis."

With that Yumi left her standing there. She did not run after her. She still remembered her parents' lessons. No matter how much she may have relaxed around Yumi, she was still an Ogasawara and she was raised to always respect all promises, even if they were not spoken.

"Much use that did when it really mattered, a voice said behind her as if the person had read her mind. She met Sei's amused grin with a harsh glare. "Your reserve, I mean. You wasted your last chance to show that you cared.

"Like you would know," she muttered as she brushed past the former Rosa Gigantea on her way to the Rose Mansion. Sei followed her in silence, a silence that she did not bother to break. The woman would either say what she wanted to or not at all if she wanted.

"Rosa Chinensis! Sei-sama! What are you doing here?"

"Noriko-chan!" Sei moved forward to embrace the dark-haired girl who, Sachiko noted, did not seem surprised by the greeting. Rather, she blushed quite a bit as if embarrassed but she did not stop her.

"I'm here because my meddling cohort asked me to keep an eye on Yumi-chan when I don't have classes. We don't want to lose her again. I'm sure you understand, don't you Noriko-chan?"

Norilo nodded and she could not help but wonder exactly how much the younger girl knew about the fight. However, she did not ask her about it, choosing instead to go into the Rose Mansion.

* * *

Sei had seen Sachiko's expression when she had mentioned Yumi's running away but she did not mention it as she sat down to sit in on the Yamayurikai meeting. She already knew that the other woman had not known anything about Yumi's recent activities until yesterday.

Thinking about what she had witnessed, she glanced over at Hasekura Rei, the person that she was sure that they were both thinking of. The current Rosa Foetida could act well, fielding Yoshino's jealous glances while dealing with the slack that an unusually dazed Sachiko left to her. Sei was impressed by this as the girl gave no hint as to how this had affected her.

"Rei-chan," Yoshino piped up when the older girl had paused, "why don't we just get another person to help out now that Fukuzawa-san's gone?"

Sei flinched internally at the formality with which Yoshino mentioned her former friend. It did not seem right, coming from her, but what could she do about it? She had promised Youko that she would try not to interfere as much as possible. _Still_, she could not help but think, _this isn't how things are supposed to be. So much for friendship, I guess._

Before she could hear Rei's answer, though, a small but quick movement outside caught her eye. Walking to the door, Sei excused herself quickly and slipped out of the Rose Mansion where she found Yumi waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" she asked the younger girl. Yumi nodded in return and together they walked away from the building.

* * *

Maybe next time we get to see exactly why Shimako's mad at Yumi? *grins* This part isn't finished yet but you'll see soon enough. Cookies for anyone who can guess why Shimako's angry at Yumi given that Yoshino's reason was in this chapter and is connected to it. It's pretty easy, really.


	3. A Simple Apology

**A/N:** Again the author returns with another update! Yes! Okay, so this one didn't turn out how I wanted it to because it's obviously a bit different in style to the last two chapters but that's okay. It still did what I wanted it to. Thanks to **insomniac1970**, **shizmaring** and **Bumble Monkey** for the reviews. Anyways, you guys know what to do. Read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** MSGM is still not my own, no matter how much I want to. I just write the stories. All rights and ownership belong to Oyuki Konno and will still belong to her as long as she continues to own them.

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

_**A Simple Apology**_

"_Onee-sama, I love you. I want to be with you, to be by your side and to support you."_

"_Yumi, I—"_

"_No onee-sama," she said, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "You don't have to respond right now. Just…just let me stay with you. I don't need forever. I just need now."_

Yumi shook her head to clear it of the memories that threatened to take over. That time was gone and she had other things to think about now, things that required her attention more than the past ever could.

Looking over at the table that Sei and Youko shared in the cafe, she could not help but be envious of their relationship. Even if it was not the best of relationships to be in, still that was what it was.

"Playing with fire will get you nowhere, Fukuzawa-san," a familiar voice said. "Or do you want to alienate yourself from everyone completely?"

She smiled easily as she leaned back and gestured for Shimako to join her. The other girl was still mad, understandably so, but at least she had agreed to come. That was exactly what Yumi was counting on.

"What if I do?" Her smile widened into a grin as she spoke. She really was enjoying herself now, for the first time in two weeks. "What if I don't want to have friends anymore?"

"Then that's none of my concern," was Shimako's sharp reply. She could see the other girl fidgeting, reluctant to be there. "If that is all, Noriko is waiting for me so—"

"I've already called Noriko-chan," she said, cutting her off. "She's agreed to give me this day with you."

Shimako did not reply but remained in her seat. Yumi had caught her now and she was not about to let her go.

"You must be curious as to why I would want to see you after all that has happened."

"Indeed."

"I don't know why myself," she said, her eyes drifting off to watch Sei and Youko once more as she spoke. They really were perfect together, red and white angels ready to help her should she falter.

Shimako waited patiently for her to continue but she could not. Instead, the tears come suddenly and she found herself crying for the first time since that night. She turned away from her former friend but before she could stand up, Shimako stops her with a single touch.

Looking at her, Yumi just nodded and sat down, this time closer to her so that their arms touched. Something changed between them just then and she turned to Shimako.

"Shimako-san, about that fight, I'm...I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you or call you any of those things. It's just that I—"

"I understand," she replied simply and smiled in that soft gentle way of hers. Yumi leaned in and hugged her, one rift fixed as she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Sei watched as Yumi left with Youko before turning wearily to look at Shimako. As always, she was a radiant beauty that left her almost breathless every time she saw her. Even today, she could not deny it.

"You've done well," she said, sitting next to her and pulling her into an embrace that, for the pair, was quite rare. "You've done quite well."

"What now?"

She did not answer as she let Shimako go simply because she did not know the answer herself. Yumi, in her present state was too volatile to be left alone and watching the girl, so broken in almost every way, was saddening.

She sighed and ordered another cup of coffee despite having not finished the one from before. Looking at it, she remembered the day she had found Yumi at her door, shivering and cold from the rain.

"It's breaking her and she needs a friend right now."

"She hates us."

She shook her head. "You don't know what it's like for her, not now anyway. Ironic, isn't it? That state of not understanding is what led to your argument with her and yet she still hasn't told you everything."

"Onee-sama…"

Sei laughed at the slight quiver in her petite soeur's voice. She was not planning to do anything but what she had already agreed to do but still, it was funny.

"Yes Shimako?"

"What do you know that you're not telling?"

Her expression clouded over at the question. Of course Shimako would be curious about Yumi. She was not stupid and she cared enough about the girl to want to know. However, she did not know if she should know just yet – not when she still had a hard time knowing herself.

"I think that's something Yumi-chan should tell you. It's not really my place to say."

"But you know, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, please, onee-sama."

"You saw them, didn't you?"

Shimako nodded and Sei groaned. Yumi and Rei were reckless, too reckless for her tastes. She would have to talk to Yumi, soon, or else the mess that they were in might get worse.

"It's not what you think."

"I don't care what it is, onee-sama. It's not like Yumi to do such things but she won't listen to reason. I can't just stand there and watch her destroy herself."

"So that's what you were fighting over with her," Sei exclaimed, realisation dawning in her mind. "No wonder…"

"Onee-sama?"

"Don't worry about her, Shimako. Just be there for her, okay?"

"Alright," she replied hesitantly. Sei graced her with one last smile before getting up to leave.

"Oh, Shimako?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let anything happen to her at school, okay?"

"Yes, onee-sama."

* * *

Another chapter done and yet I feel like we've gotten nowhere yet. Anyways, next chapter might be a big revelation pertaining to the whole ReixYumi situation and whether it actually exists or not if I ever get around to it. Cookies for those who review.


	4. Yellow and Red Pt II

**A/N:** Another chapter ready for reading. These things are coming out fast. Anyways, sorry I didn't respond to any of the reviews this time so I'm presenting you with this instead. Thanks to **Bumble Monkey, equastar, ARJet, insomniac1970, Honulicious **and **devilhamster** for the comments. You guys get chocolate chip cookies for that. As always read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** This series is not mine, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I? MSGM is solely Oyuki Konno's although I wouldn't mind owning Sei.

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

**_Yellow and Red Pt. II_**

_"__Sa-chan, you have to come out of there sometime!" her cousin called through the door. "It's a lovely morning. Besides, we have to go over the plans for the wedding soon."_

_Yumi froze in the act of getting up from where she had been seated at Sachiko's feet. She looked up at her onee-sama, the word _wedding_ ringing in her ears. Sachiko sat on her bed staring back at Yumi, her mouth hanging open and a half-formed answer on her lips._

"_Yumi, I—"_

_She shook her head and got up, not wanting to hear the excuse that would come from her. She had known that this day would come but she had hoped that it would be postponed until Sachiko had gained the courage to break it off, at the very least. Looking at her now, though, she knew that that had been a false hope, one that she should not have even entertained._

"_Congratulations, onee-sama," she whispered, trying so hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I hope he'll make you happy."_

* * *

She stared out the window at the laughing students making their way to other parts of the school and sighed. It was lunchtime and around now she would usually be in the company of the others at the Rose Mansion. She missed it more than anything else but she was determined not to do anything that would show such emotions.

She ate slowly and read, never glancing up even when Yoshino rushed past her to get something she forgot or when Shimako walked by gracefully to get to her seat before classes resumed. She was determined to get through the day without speaking to anyone before returning home.

However, a noise by the door alerted her to Sei's presence and she could not help but jump in surprise when she saw her. Making her way over to the older woman, she frowned.

"What is it, Sei-sama? You never come directly to my class."

"I just came to deliver a message from Yuuki-kun. He'll be the one picking you up from school today so you don't have to wait for me."

"Yuuki?"

"Yes. He wants to see you."

"I can't…"

The words were almost whispered as she spoke but they were no lie. She could not face her brother, not when she knew the truth about _his_ lover. She could not look into his eyes and avoid telling him about the lie that he was living.

She wanted to, though. She wanted so badly to be able to see her brother, to laugh with him and confide her secrets in him. He would listen to her as he always did and he would try to console her when she could not escape the constant grief. He would do all of that for her and, knowing that alone, she made up her mind.

"So you're not going to see him?" Rei asked as she sat down next to Yumi. "Why?"

"I just don't want to," she replied, gazing off into the distance. "If I do, I'll tell him everything that happened already and he'll want to get involved. He's happy with Kashiwagi-san and I don't want to ruin that."

She smiled, remembering that man's last visit to her. "Sei-sama's out for his blood, I think."

"Of course she is," Rei agreed. "She always had something against him. Anyway, I have kendo so I have to go now. See you later, Yumi-san."

Yumi nodded, leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, letting her memory float back in time as she was left alone. Everything seemed to happen all at once, Sachiko leaving her, Rei finding her in the rain, Sei coming to her rescue like a knight. It overwhelmed her and pushed her into a dark corner that she did not like.

Try as she might, however, she could not block out that horrible day when everything had crashed and splintered into tiny little pieces. It was all so unfair but there was nothing that she was willing to do to change it.

_

* * *

_

She had left Sachiko's presence and returned to the school, fleeing to the safety of her cherished greenhouse. However, it was locked and the rain had started to fall. She sank to the ground in despair, feeling everything fall away around her.

_After what seemed like forever, a warm hand reached out to her, pulling her out of the mud and away from the greenhouse. She did not know who it was and she did not care. All she knew was that something inside of her had been broken._

"_Yoshino's going to kill me if anything happens to you."_

_She recognised the voice dimly, as if through a haze, but she did not care. All she knew was that she had been hurt and she needed to hurt someone in return. So, without thinking about who it was or what she was about to do, she had pressed her lips against those of her best friend's one-sama._

"_Yumi, what—"_

_She backed away from Rei when she heard her question, her eyes widening in horror as the pain faded away just long enough for reality to crash in on her._

"_Rei-sama, I'm so sorry," she said as she found her back against a wall. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."_

_Rei just shook her head and led her away from the school. At first, she thought she was going to be taken home but then a voice had called out to them and she recognised Sei. The yellow rose explained everything to her but, thankfully, she had left out the kiss._

"_I'll take her now, Rei-san."_

* * *

"Yumi-chan's doing well?"

"Yes."

"I saw you with her."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Did she really—?"

"No."

"I know she did it once so I had to make sure."

"You…you knew? About the kiss?"

"Yes. Pity Yoshino-chan won't believe you."

"I know. Take care of her, Sei."

"I always do. If only the two of them would come to their senses already."

"They're both stubborn but you know that already."

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

A bit short but at least I've finished the Yellow and Red chapters. Maybe next time I'll bring in someone else who was hinted at here. Or maybe Yoshino. That might be fun. ;)


	5. Conditions

**A/N:** Yeah...Christmas was good but writing was not. This was probably the hardest chapter to write, for a number of reasons, but I offer it in lieu of something to come that's much better. As for reviews, thanks!

**devilhamster:** There're probably a lot more to come but there's a lot more to Yumi in this too. :D

**insomniac1970:** She's not in this chapter, but next chapter you'll definitely find out about Yoshino. Maybe even some more of Rei.

**Bumble Monkey:** Sadly, none at all but there's an idea worth pursuing ;)

**seyan:** Why thank you.

**Disclaimer:** If I have to say it then you know that it's not my series. The plot is all I own. The rest belongs to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

_**Chapter V**_

_**Conditions**_

She stood by the window and looked out, not wanting to miss any sight of Yumi that it might afford. A month had passed and, what with the threat of her graduation looming before her, her soeur's absence hurt so much.

A single tear fell unnoticed when the girl came into view, arms linked with Sei's, as if it were only natural that they should be so close, and a smile on her lips. Even from her position in the Rose Mansion's second floor, she could tell that it was not real. Yumi's smile never reached her eyes the way it used to.

She wanted to break the pretence, to wipe away the fake grin that haunted her whenever she saw Yumi. She wanted her, at least once, to admit to the pain that she must have felt, to admit that she was the one who had done this to her. If Yumi did that, she would gladly take the blame.

Nothing of the sort happened, however, and she was forced to stand there and do nothing. It hurt so much but to do anything would only drive her further away.

* * *

"Sa-chan, what's going on with you?" Her cousin waved a hand in front of her eyes but she ignored him. "Seriously, if I didn't know better, I'd say that the ice princess has become heartbroken."

He laughed and she could tell that he was forcing it but she did not stop him. Suguru could do whatever he wanted and she would not have cared, not while she was still alone.

"You are, aren't you?" he asked, this time his voice much calmer than she expected it to be. "Does Yumi-chan know yet?"

She shook her head. She had dissolved the engagement days ago but she had not told her. She was afraid to approach her, afraid that if she was rejected this time then there would be no second chances for her. She had always counted on that and now she no longer had it.

She got up and walked over to the window as she waited for her parents to arrive. Though she desperately wanted to move, she would not, knowing all too well that it was not proper for a young woman of her stature to pace.

_Proper_. She would have laughed at the very concept now if Suguru had not been there. She had long ago discarded any need for it, believing that as long as she had Yumi by her side then she would not need to be anything but herself.

Yet Yumi was not there anymore, was she? Without her, she felt so lost that she had no choice but to grab onto something familiar.

"Sachiko, Suguru-san," her mother said from the doorway. Sachiko turned and greeted her before rejoining her cousin in the middle of the room.

"Why did you call us here mother?"

"Your grandfather has come to terms with your decision but he has placed certain…conditions upon you."

"Conditions?" Suguru voice was a little too sharp to go unnoticed and she could sense his growing anger. He was as good at controlling himself as she was but he was also more volatile.

"Yes. He wants you to take early control of half of the family business, Suguru. There are other conditions on you as well but those he prefers to tell you himself."

"I understand. Please excuse me."

He got up and left the two women. Sachiko looked away from Sayako once the footsteps died away. She had not really faced her parents since the day she broke the engagement and she still did not want to. While they had supported her, their reluctance in the matter was still tangible.

"Sa-chan…"

Her mother reached out to touch her and she leaned into her hand until Sayako was holding her. Mother and daughter understood each other perfectly and they both knew what was needed. However, Sachiko would never try to pursue her against her wishes so they would have to do without Yumi for the time being.

"What were the conditions that grandfather placed on me?"

She pulled away and looked at her mother steadily. She had to push her feelings aside and move on. It was time to take her life back into her control.

"The majority of the company will not go to Suguru-san. You will take it over in addition to whatever you choose to do now. He has also asked that you eventually produce an heir."

"I understand, mother."

* * *

Yeah, it's a short one. As I said in the A/N, it was hard to write and all because Sachiko's PoV had to dominate this one. However, all shall be revealed in time. Reviews, flames, cookies are welcome ;)


	6. Pain

**A/N: **Slower updates because of school starting and all of that but I'll try for every week since this fic is getting much more interesting in my head. Hopefully I can translate that to the actual thing, right? I wish I could say something about this chapter but I think it speaks for itself. Anyways, much thanks to **insomniac1970**, **Honulicious**, **Bumble Monkey**, **strkien**, **seyan** and **Buddhacide** for the reviews. As ever, read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Ownership rights still belong Oyuki Konno even though I want SeixYouko more than SachikoxYumi though I do love them all. *Sighs*

* * *

**_Chapter VI_**

**_Pain_**

**RED ROSES NO MORE?**

_Have the inseparable Chinensis sisters broken up? Will they ever go back to what they once were? Or will Rosa Chinensis graduate with no one to succeed her?_

_Join ace reporter Yamaguchi Mami next week as she exposes all in her coming article._

Yumi glanced at the school's newspaper before bursting into a fit of giggles. It really was too much, Mami's impending article. Briefly, she wondered where the girl had gotten her information before remembering that it would have already been noticed that she no longer went to the Rose Mansion.

Putting the newspaper aside, she let her eyes wander until they fell upon the familiar form of her petite soeur. Smiling slightly, she got up and went to the door where the other girl stood waiting for her.

"It's not often that I see you here, Touko-chan. What can I do for you?"

"Onee-sama, please stop pretending that you're happy. It's getting on my nerves."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied sharply, barely noticing the way Touko glared at her for this. "I'm perfectly fine right now."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're okay with the way Sachiko-onee-sama and you are fighting."

"We're not fighting."

"You expect me to believe that when even Mami-san has noticed?"

Yumi sighed, not really caring either way what anyone else thought. Grabbing Touko's hand, she left her classroom, glad for once that she had decided to stay back during lunch instead of going somewhere where Sei or Youko might easily find her. They still did not trust her to be alone and she could not really blame them but their presence was suffocating her. She needed to get away from them.

"W-Where are we going onee-sama?"

"You'll see," was all that Yumi said as they walked through the school. "You'll see."

They passed in front of the Rose Mansion but neither girl looked up, one concentrating on getting to her destination while the other tried to figure out where they were going.

Yumi stopped when they had reached a small clearing surrounded by gingko trees and she released Touko's hand. However, she did not turn to face her. She just stood there, her back to her soeur and stared up at the sky while she spoke.

"Touko-chan, you know that whatever was between me and Ogasawara-sama is over, right? That nothing remains of the relationship we once had?"

"Yes, onee-sama."

"Then you must also know what kind of relationship it was."

She spun around to meet the other girl's gaze and her eyes narrowed slightly. She could not see any other way to stop the pain other than what she was about to do but still, it did not seem like something that she should do. Instead of deterring her, though, that thought just spurred her on.

"Come here Touko."

Her voice was lower, somehow, and darker than it had been before. She watched with a detached glee as the younger girl's eyes widened at the sound of her name without an honorific.

Advancing slowly, she guided her to stand against one of the trees and leaned in close. She could smell Touko's scent, so similar to Sachiko's and yet there was a trace of fear in it now that she had not encountered before and she revelled in the knowledge that she was the cause of it.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong with you?" Touko asked but her voice was too breathless for her question to be more than a whisper.

"What's wrong with me?" Yumi pondered the question for a moment. "I think….I've changed."

One hand rested near Touko's head while the other slipped to the girl's waist. Yumi moved it slightly lower, causing her to close her eyes and breathe shallowly.

"You know, it's like something inside of me broke and now it's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, like it was there and then it wasn't. Interesting, isn't it?"

Her lips moved of their own accord, caressing Touko's neck, but she made no move to stop. She had started and now she knew that she had to finish. The girl trembled beneath her but she ignored that, choosing to tantalise and tease her with her tongue rather than to let her go.

"Onee-sama, what…"

"I've been a fool, Touko. A mad, naïve fool."

She continued her assault on her soeur's neck, not caring that if anyone passed by they would see them together like that. She wanted this contact. She needed it, needed to do something that would keep the pain at bay.

"I'd always admire her from afar. Then she asked me to stay by her side and I grasped the opportunity, always hoping for something more."

She moved up agonisingly slow only to stop close to Touko's ear. There she leaned against her petite soeur and closed her eyes, the images behind them memories distorted and broken, as if they were glass.

"You must know what that's like. The need to be close to someone, dragging at you and suffocating you until you can't breathe. It takes away everything that you are and turns you into something that you could never have seen yourself becoming."

"Onee-sama…"

She smiled, listening intently to her moan as she moved her hands again so that one was one the front of the girl's uniform while the other held Touko's hands against the tree.

"I won't hurt you Touko. I need you to stay with me. You know that I can't do this alone."

"Please, onee-sama…"

"I know. Intoxicating, isn't it? The sensation of being touched. Did you know that Sei-sama was the one who highlighted this feeling?"

She pressed herself against Touko this time, feeling the other's body heat even through her uniform. It was delicious and dark and something that was forbidden to her but she allowed herself to feel it anyway.

"She and Youko-sama are quite a pair, like a slave and her master. Youko-sama is cruel to her and yet she always goes back to her, addicted to this feeling. Tell me Touko, will you become addicted to it too?"

"I-I don't know, onee-sama."

"You don't? We'll see about that."

She kissed her then, ending their whispered conversation in a flurry of needs and desires and emotions too confused to make sense. All she knew was that she was numb to all else, even to the pain that never seemed to go away.

* * *

Didn't I say it would speak for itself? Progress, no? Thanks for staying with me and hopefully more fun chapters like this will pop up. I certainly enjoyed writing it.


	7. Graduation Pt I

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update but when life gets to you what do ya do? This is only part one since I thought the original version was too long but it'll be a while until I finish part two. Thanks to **seyan**, **Bumble Monkey**, **devilhamster** and **shizmaring** for your reviews.

**Azurean:** Of course she did. I have another fic explaining Touko's response but I won't put that up until I finish part two of this part.

**romancejunky:** I don't know if to take that as a compliment or what but either way, I'm flattered. It is indeed just like that.

**Honulicious:** It's sort of like a depression that she doesn't want to get out of so her first impulse is to take others with her. I'll deal with each one in turn though because I'm not yet ready to let go of Yoshino being angry. It's fun having her not be involved.

**insomniac1970**: Thanks for the understanding. I don't know if I would call it molestation, though, because she enjoys it, kind of.

**saigo no yume:** I'm glad to hear that although I'm sorry about the last part. May I offer this for your appeasement?

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to do one right now so see chapters 1 to 6 for the standard disclaimer.

* * *

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Graduation Part I**_

She stared at the former white rose, waiting for an answer that she did not want but needed to know. From time to time her eyes would travel to the picture lying on the table between them and then her heart would skip a beat.

If she was to be honest, she would say that she wanted it to be a lie. She wanted to wipe away the image's existence and replace it with something else, something that, once, could have been.

"I can't tell you Sachiko."

"Why not?"

Sei sighed. "It's not my concern right now."

"What do you mean, it's not your concern? You took her in so—"

"Enough Sachiko," her onee-sama interjected. "Yumi-chan's welfare is none of your business anymore and her love life certainly isn't ours."

"Youko-sama, Sei-sama, what's going on here?"

Sachiko turned to the speaker. Yumi was standing in the doorway behind her, her scarf untidily tied as if she had done it in a rush. Her hair was let down, making her look much older and there was something unrecognisable in her eyes.

"Nothing," Sei answered, a cocky grin slipping easily into her expression as soon as she had seen Yumi. "You look like you were having fun just now. Or were you really planning on going to school like that?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep while getting dressed. I'll go fix it."

Out of habit, Sachiko made as if to help her but a glare from the younger girl stopped her. Remaining where she was, she had to force herself to stop looking at her.

Still, she could not help but glance at her from time to time. Yumi had changed since she last saw her. She had become harder, somehow, less innocent and naïve, more indefinable. It was like she was seeing a new person, someone she did not know what to think of.

"Yumi-chan," Sei said, holding up the picture, "what's this about?"

"Sei-sama, I wasn't under the impression that you were my mother. Why the sudden interest?"

Sachiko watched as all amusement fled from Sei's face while Yumi unconcernedly took the picture from her. She examined it for a while before a small almost indifferent smile appeared on her lips.

"I see now. I humbly apologise for my rudeness, Sei-sama." She bowed deeply and Sei seemed to relax a little. Yumi then turned to face her. "This, Ogasawara-sama, is a private matter between soeurs therefore you need not worry about it. If that's all, I'll leave now. There are still some things that need to be taken care of before the graduation ceremony today."

"You're still participating?"

Yumi stopped at the door, not bothering to turn as her voice, cold and clear, reached Sachiko. "I keep the promises I make, Ogasawara-sama."

* * *

She pulled away from Touko and slid to the ground. She could still see her in her head, as if she was standing right there. She felt like she could just reach out and be able to touch Sachiko and feel something on her fingertips.

She shook her head to clear it and looked up at her soeur. The younger girl was busy fixing her uniform and she reached out to help her in a fit of nostalgia. When she finished tying the scarf she pulled Touko into her arms.

"It hurts. I know that but I —"

Touko shook her head. "I'm willing to do this if it helps you. It doesn't matter if I get hurt in the process as long as you're fine. Anyway, they're waiting for you."

Yui nodded and went to where Shimako and Yoshino were waiting for her. While Shimako smiled at her in greeting before they entered the gymnasium, Yoshino was still not talking to her.

She sighed, not caring either way. As long as they were able to work together then everything was fine. She was used to the loneliness by then anyway and even found it preferable.

At the front, they were greeted by the school's teachers and a mob of second year students who were helping out with the ceremony. The students were directed by Yoshino to Noriko and Touko's assistance while Shimako and Yumi tried to handle the teachers as gracefully as possible.

"Fukuzawa-san, might I take your presence here to mean that the rift between you and the Yamayurikai has been healed?"

All sound ceased at the question, every ear in the room waiting to hear her answer. Yumi was, herself, caught off-guard by it but she did not let it show. Smiling politely, she turned to the teacher who had spoken.

"I'm sorry Sensei but my being her today is only to fulfil a promise that I made weeks ago. The rest I leave to your imagination. Thank you for the concern, though."

* * *

Sei smiled to herself as she leaned against the wall, listening to Yumi through the open window. The day had started off questionably but everything only seemed to become more amusing as it progressed.

"She really is something else, isn't she?" Youko purred, wrapping her arms around Sei. "She makes even Sachiko look like nothing with that disarming politeness."

Sei flinched at the contact and pulled away slightly, ever aware of the distance between them. Nto bother to answer, she let her head fall back as she listened to the ceremony in progress. Luckily, she was not missing any classes for this.

"It's her smile," she said after a while. "It's something she's picked up from Sachiko but the innocence it brings to her expression is what fools most people. They don't even notice that it never reaches her eyes, that it's not real."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled bitterly, her eyes twinkling. "People see what they want to see and no one ever wants to see the truth."

* * *

There you go until the next tme. Bonus points for anyone who can guess the cues I lifted directly from Sachiko and the nature of the SeixYouko relationship. Btw, at this point they are going to be OOC. R&R and cheers!


	8. Graduation Pt II

"Today, we gather here to honour and bid farewell to the outgoing third year students of this prestigious school. For some of us, we see beloved grande soeurs and mentors leaving while for others adieu must be bid to the closest and best of friends."

She watched her, not exactly in horror but with a strange fascination, as she spoke. Her expression was elegant and controlled with just the right amount of sadness to capture her audience's hearts and even her words were chosen perfectly for the occasion.

Only her eyes gave her away. Those eyes spoke of something else entirely, something from which she could not remove herself. There was pain, anger, hate and a wealth of emotions that struck her where she sat, Yumi's gaze falling on her again and again during her speech.

"As the representative of the second-year class, it falls to me to take on this task of saying farewell. However, as I stand here today, that is not my intention. Instead, I wish to say thank you on the behalf of those you leave to follow in your place. Together we have grown and matured because of you and we will continue to do so in order to meet you on equal grounds in the future. You are the bearers of tomorrow's standards and we thank you for what you have done today in order to do so.

"After all, this is not farewell. You leave to return to us and to Maria-sama, proud and accomplished women of Lillians. Until we meet again, dear soeurs, teachers, friends."

She recognised what she saw in her. After all, she had spent years as that person, never expressing what she really felt. In Yumi, though, it was terrifying to behold, that poise, that perfection of speech and movement. It was like listening to another version of herself, one that berated her without stopping.

Each word felt like a knife stabbing her in her seat. She knew that they were false coming from Yumi but only in the sense that many thought they were directed at her. No one knew what she had done and that knowledge was painful in light of the words that her precious ex-soeur had spoken.

A final glance from the younger woman told her what she already knew. Somehow, Yumi had pushed away what she felt for Sachiko and replaced it with something else. It hurt to see it but Sachiko did not know what to do.

As she sat next to Shimako off to one side of the stage, she only pretended to listen to Sachiko's speech. She could feel the way her presence still affected her, still suffocated her in such an intoxicating way that all she could think about was the other woman.

It drove her mad. She did not want to feel that way about her, not after all that had happened. After all, Sachiko was the one who had refused to sacrifice everything for her when she had done just that.

"_Perfection, Yumi-chan. It's what the Chinensis family is, even you."_

_It was a bright day, one of many that both Yumi and Sei had decided to take advantage of. Both were sitting out on the balcony of Sei's apartment while they waited for Youko to return from a last-minute meeting with one of her study groups._

"_I can't be perfection, Sei-sama. It's not in me."_

"_Isn't it?"_

Thinking back on that day, she recalled the way Sei had said those words, as if it were a curse. Then again, as she looked at Sachiko she wondered if Sei had been right. Anything less than perfection and her former soeur would have been hers. Instead, she was fated to marry Suguru just to please her family.

Perfection.

She smiled bitterly at the word. Sei had been right. The red roses were too perfect to ever do much more than they had done. Maybe that was why things had turned out this way. They were just waiting to be released.

A movement caught her eye and she found herself meeting the gaze of a sombre Noriko and Touko. Both girls were standing silently by the door staring at her as if to ask for further instructions. With a slight nod of her head, she directed them to empty seats at the back where they could sit.

"Shimako-san, it seems that the preparations for later are finished," she whispered to her neighbour just as Sachiko finished speaking. "I'll leave it up to you, shall I?"

Shimako nodded and Yumi leaned back into her seat to observe the rest of the ceremony. When Sachiko walked up to receive her diploma, she looked away. It was no longer her place to be at her side and she did not want to be.

After all was said and done, she slipped away quietly, not wanting to disturb the others. Behind her, Touko followed.

"Are you ready to go?" Sei asked when she saw Yumi walking out of the building. The other girl nodded.

She did not ask any questions. By now, she well enough that Yumi would talk in her own time. The only problem with that was that she would always do it after the damage had been done, never before when it could be fixed.

Youko fell into line next to her and she moved closer to her unconsciously. Both women allowed Yumi to overtake them, preferring to keep an eye on her from behind even though they both knew what had happened the last time they had done that.

"Wait!"

"Go on ahead with her," Sei whispered to Youko as she closed her eyes and stopped. Turning around, she found herself facing Sachiko who was, uncharacteristically, running towards her.

She reached out just in time and grabbed her hand before she could pass her and pulled her away from the others. Something in her eyes must have betrayed the simmering anger deep within her because Sachiko stopped struggling with her and went limp.

Sei carried her to a nearby bench and sat down, not looking at her. She could remember another time when a different Chinensis sister sat there lecturing a young woman on whether or not her decisions were good. She smiled bitterly at the memory.

"Why won't you let me go to her?" Sachiko's voice was unsteady and rough as she spoke, as if she was struggling to hold something inside. "Why won't you let me talk to her?"

"It's for your own good as much as hers, Sa-chan. You saw her this morning, didn't you?"

"Yes but I —"

"No buts. She can't stay around you. Every time you're there, something inside her breaks apart and she has to force herself to be like that. She's slowly fading away and I don't think she wants to come back."

"So what do I do?"

Sei turned to look at her. Two years ago she was the one in this position. Even though she was the one now taking care of Yumi in a way, she felt sympathy for Sachiko. After all, losing Yumi was, for her, like losing everything.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Sa-chan. I really don't know."


	9. New Beginnings?

**A/N:** Man this story is the longest I've ever written (*apologises profusely to VK bunnies who are still waiting*) but it's far from over. This is a lighter chapter cuz I'm in a lighter mood thanks to BlairxSerena stories but I haven't forgotten the essence of the story. Anyway, thanks to **insomniac1970 **and **CelticX** for reviewing and profuse thanks to **Yuvy** for that particularly enlightening comment on the story so far. As for the question in the chapter title, well you'll see. Read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, then this story would be an actual part of the series. Thank Oyuki Konno for creating MSGM. She's wonderful.

* * *

**_Chapter IX_**

**_New Beginning?_**

Life could be funny sometimes. Sachiko sat gazing at Touko from across the room and offered her a small smile. Touko was her cousin and she loved her. She could not cut her out of her life, even if it did hurt that the other girl was Yumi's lover instead of her.

Touko, for her part, met Sachiko's gaze squarely and she was surprised to see the challenge in the younger girl's eyes. There was something there that was not quite hate but it was not anything positive either.

"How is Yumi?"

She was surprised by the breathiness of her own voice and the way that it hitched on the name of the person she wanted. She knew that she should not even ask that question but she had to. She had to be sure that she was alright, that she was recovering from whatever it was that had happened between them and that she was moving on.

"She's no different from any other girl, Sachiko-onee-sama."

Sachiko's smile grew slightly at the honorific. At least Touko still saw her as a sister rather than as an enemy. Or did she? She could not be entirely sure and the flat tone that she used did not help.

"She's still the same person, on the outside anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means," Touko replied with a flip of her hair as she glanced at her watch. "She hasn't recovered and no matter how much she hides it from everyone else she can't hide it from me. Not when every time she thinks I'm not looking, she gets this far away look and mouths your name."

Hope flared inside of Sachiko but something about the way Touko rubbed her wrist made her stop before she could speak. Clearly, the other girl was not finished.

"You know what the worst part of this is? She wants to be gentle and kind and loving but she's no longer that way. Instead, it's like she's a cornered animal who can't help but be violent." A brief smirk appeared on her lips. "It's probably why she's one of the most sought after girls in Lillian now."

"Most….sought…after?"

Sachiko nearly choked on her words. She could not believe what she was hearing and she did not want to. Surely, Yumi would not do that. After all, she was with Touko.

Touko laughed bitterly and walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned around.

"You should probably know that, despite everything, she's still as loyal as anyone can be. That, at least, I'm thankful for."

* * *

Sei slammed the door behind her as she pulled Yumi by her arm into the apartment. Youko looked up from the couch in surprise as the protests reached her ears and raised her eyebrows when she saw the two of them.

"I think it's time we talked about a few things," Sei growled, her grip never loosening. "Like your tendency to skip school these days. Where were you?"

"If I told you would you let me go?"

"Sei, let her go," Youko said as she got up and motioned for them to sit down. On occasions like this, she preferred to stand. "Now, calmly tell me why you're trying to break Yumi-chan's arm."

"I found her at a café on my way back from class. At twelve in the afternoon. On a school day." She was so angry that she could barely get the words out but she tried. Youko's eyes were scary at that moment and she did not want to test the former Chinensis' patience. "We promised her parents that we'd keep her from doing anything stupid if she stayed with us and now look what happens."

"I'm still here, you know," Yumi said leaning back into the couch. "It's not like I've left the room or anything so why not try talking to me instead."

Youko turned to her and surveyed the girl lounging in front of her. Over the past few months Yumi had changed to the point where she almost could not tell that she was looking at the shy, innocent girl who had been Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

Instead, here was someone who was braver and more outspoken than she had been before and not quite as innocent as she looked. There was also a kind of haunted look in her eyes that bothered Youko every time she saw it.

"So why don't you explain this situation then?" she asked softly, addressing Yumi now.

"It's simple, really," she said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her jeans and handing it to Youko. "Today is a school holiday for all the students who helped out with the graduation ceremony. I would have told you yesterday but I…er…spent the night with Touko."

Sei burst out laughing when Yumi's face turned bright red and Youko smiled. It seemed that some of her innocence was still there.

"Tell us next time," she admonished with a touch of amusement in her voice before heading to her bedroom to get her textbooks. She had a lot of studying ahead of her.

* * *

Yumi lay back in her bed, her eyes closed as one hand strayed to her thighs. Images of Sachiko flashed through her mind and she moaned her name softly.

She missed her and wanted her so much that she could not stop thinking about her whenever she was alone. It was unfair to Touko but she could not help how she felt and her soeur knew that well enough not to question it.

At the thought of Touko, she went over to the phone and hesitated. For all Yumi knew, she could be asleep at that time of night. Going back to her bed, she groaned. It was getting harder to live like this.

She was about to drift off to sleep when a familiar voice called her name softly.

"Yumi?"

* * *

Yes, this is what happens when Gossip Girl fics get to me. Ja ne~


	10. HalfStep

**A/N:** I'm still here! I think. This has got to be my longest fic to date and I don't want to finish it. Maybe that's why there are two more multi-chapter parts to do. :D Anyway, huge thanks to **seyan**, **saigo no yume**, **insomniac1970**, **Honulicious **and **WolfDragonGod** for your reviews. You guys are win and so I offer you chapter 10. Read, enjoy, review.

**Disclaimer:** As always, MSGM is the child of Oyuki Konno. I just imagine things with it.

* * *

**_Chapter X_**

**_Half-Step_**

"_Yumi."_

_She turned around, wondering if she was dreaming or not. Sachiko stood in the doorway of her room, her expression sad and almost lost. There was something vulnerable in her then, something that she could not place, and yet she did not turn away from it._

_Getting up, she walked over to the door, her eyes raking over the other girl's form as she moved. Few things had changed and Yumi's perception was one of them. No longer did she see her with the eye of a young girl staring at her admirer. Instead, there was lust and need and desire in her gaze._

_Sachiko shifted slightly, uncomfortable under such a gaze. She was not accustomed to it and, when Yumi pushed her against the wall, her breathing stopped for just a moment._

_Light fingers trailed down her cheek, her neck and her chest, stopping to curl just above her heart. Yumi's breathing was hard and irregular against her neck causing her to shiver._

"_You have…no idea…how much I…want to do this," she forced out, her voice gravelly and low from touching Sachiko. "It's like a…burning. I can't fight it…without losing…something of myself…but I…have to."_

_Her lips grazed Sachiko's neck and she bit down hard. Sachiko whimpered and moaned at the same time, the pain and the pleasure coming in equal doses as Yumi alternated between vicious nips and butterfly kisses against the tender skin._

"_Yumi…"_

_Yumi shook her head and pulled away from her. There was something in her eyes like loathing, only it was aimed at both of them._

"_I can't do this with you, not anymore. Please, just go before I come back."_

_She left the room, closing the door behind her even as Sachiko slid to the ground, numb with shock._

* * *

Sachiko looked up from her work as her cousin walked through the door. His shoulders were drooped and the slight smirk that he always wore was no longer there. Looking at him, she thought that he was becoming a shadow of himself although she did not see any reason for this to be the case.

"What do you want?" she asked, not really caring either way about his answer.

"Have you and Yumi-chan made up yet?"

The question caught her off-guard. She did not know what was going on between the two of them and to have Suguru ask her about it made her suspicious. Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head and motioned for him to sit down on her bed.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with my soeur?"

"_Former soeur_," he corrected with emphasis, "and it's not just me. Yuuki-kun wants to know what's going on with her too."

"Yuuki's her brother," she said, going back to work without a second look at him. "Shouldn't he know what's going on?"

"He would," Suguru said, his voice guarded, "except he can't get into contact with her. Ever since that day when she ran out of here, her family hasn't heard much from her. Don't you think it's time to end this ridiculous feud anyway?"

"Do you really think I would not have done that if I could?" She laughed bitterly as the thought swirled around in her mind. "Yumi doesn't want to see me and anytime I try to see her, things just end up getting worse."

"So it really is impossible then?"

"Yes, Suguru-san. It is impossible."

He sighed and got up. At the door, he turned back to her.

"You may be too blinded by your own hurt to see it, Sa-chan, but what you've done has had repercussions on all of us. It's not only you who's in pain. I just hope you remember that."

* * *

Yumi lay on her bed once more, surveying the mess that was her room. She had not bothered to clean up after the tantrum she had thrown following Sachiko's visit and she did not think she would ever want to. Somehow, it just was not worth it.

Her hand ached where she had cut it against a piece of broken glass but she did not do anything to relieve the pain. It was better like that, the pain a price to pay for what she did.

The door opened and slooked up at Sei as the older woman walked into her room. She had not left ever since she had come back to find Sachiko gone. Some part of her had hoped that she would have stayed but she knew that it was not meant to be.

"You seemed to have fun when Sa-chan walked in."

It was a statement, not a question, and one that she was not inclined to deny. She was tired of running away from her feelings and of chasing a pipe-dream.

"Does Touko-chan know?"

"She knows. She's always known so it's not like it's a big deal for us."

"I see."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"You forget, Yumi-chan, I've been heartbroken before."

"Your current relationship's no better, you know."

A dark shadow passed over Sei's face but it was gone in a minute as if it had never been there in the first place. Yumi had seen it though and she immediately felt sorry. She knew what it was like for Sei after having lived there for the past month and a half and it had not been easy. Still, she was not about to apologise.

"You should talk to her, you know," Sei said, looking at the ceiling. "It's not like it'll kill you."

She got up and turned to look at Yumi once more before leaving. It was only after the door closed that she spoke.

"You don't know that, Sei-sama. You just…don't."


	11. A New Beginning

**A/N:** It's been quite a while, hasn't it? School's been getting rough so I haven't had much time to update anything and it'll be a while until I get another chapter of this up because I have to update three other stories (two of them have been like that for quite some time). Until then, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. Read, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** This belongs to Oyuki Konno, otherwise MSGM would be less happy and much much darker. So be thankful people.

* * *

**_Chapter XI_**

**_A New Beginning_**

"Gokigenyou."

"Good morning, Rosa Chinensis."

"Gokigenyou Chinensis-sama."

"Gokigenyou onee-sama…"

She turned and offered a polite smile to her petite soeur before turning backt o the satue of the virgin. Looking up at her ever-present smile, she wondered why she bothered to stop. That smile mocked her, told her that she would never get back what she had lost. It scolded her silently, the warning to accept her life as it was implied in those beatific features.

"Come, let's go meet the others," she said, taking the younger girl's hand and pulling her along as she walked. She needed to get away from that place, to get away from that cold soulless gaze. It made her uneasy and nervous, as if at any moment something might happen to her as punishment.

When they reached the Rose Mansion, they found the Gigantea sisters already at the door, having just arrived there themselves. Noriko greeted them energetically and Shimako smiled in acknowledgement. Her soeur returned the greeting and followed Noriko through the door but she stayed outside with Shimako, leaning against the wall.

"How is onee-sama doing?" the current Rosa Gigantea asked looking at her. She could detect something more behind the question, something that resonated within her.

"She's fine. They fight sometimes but it's not so bad that you should be worried for Sei-sama. She's not suffering."

"That's good, I guess…"

Shimako moved away slightly as her words trailed into silence but she pulled her into her arms and held onto her as the quietest of sobs reached her ears. She held her like that for some time, not speaking but still there for her.

"Thank you, Yumi-san," she whispered into her collar, "Thank you so much,"

Yumi let her go, fixed her clothes and nodded gently. She did not trust herself to speak, knowing that she could relate so well to her and that it would all come out if she did. Shimako only reminded her that she was, herself, in love with someone she could not be with, someone who might have loved her back. The only difference was that she also hated the woman she loved so much that it hurt to remember her.

"Maybe we should go inside. The others are waiting for us and the former Roses have probably arrived as well."

She avoided Sachiko's name and that did not go unnoticed by Shimako. However, the other girl let it go, knowing in her own quiet way that Yumi still needed time.

* * *

Sachiko listened to Rei without really hearing what she was saying. A part of her knew that she should listen attentively but the rest of her was too nervous to care. Her entire body was on edge with anticipation as she waited for Yumi to walk through the door to the meeting room. This was, possibly, the last time that the two of them would meet and speak civilly so she did not want to mess this up.

The door opened and she looked up only to find that it was Touko and Noriko who had arrived, not Yumi. The two took their time as they sat on either side of Yoshino who was unusually quiet. Touko looked at her then and sighed before looking away.

Some time later, Yumi and Shimako burst through the door, their laughter cutting through the air. She looked to Rei for a silent explanation but her firend smply shrugged. Neither knew exactly when the two had reconciled, only that it had happened during the previous term and that it had brought them closer than before.

Her eyes followed the girl's every move, taking into account all that she did. Subtle touches and glances when she stood near Touko were seen through eyes that clouded over with jealousy until she forced herself to turn away. Even then, she could sense the interaction between the two soeurs grinding on her mind.

"So what can we do for you, Rei-sama, Ogasawara-sama?" Yumi's voice startled her, the girl now sitting on the windowsill behind her. When did she move? "I don't think this has been done before. Right, Shimako?"

Shimako nodded. "It hasn't but perhaps Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama have a good reason for calling a meeting between themselves and the Yamayurikai. Let's hear them out."

"They better," a sleepy-looking Sei growled as she walked into the room. "I don't think Youko would appreciate it if she were to find out that I'm here."

Sachiko looked at Sei, the half-hearted glare turning into a question as she met an indifferent gaze. She did not say anything to her as she watched the blonde take a seat beside Shimako without any attempt at flirting with the younger girls, afraid of what might happen next. It was almost like watching the old Sei return.

"We want to mend the rift that's sprung up among our soeurs, Sei-sama." It was apparent from the guarded tone of Rei's voice that she had noticed Sei's behaviour as well. "The new term's starting today and it would be wise to have the Roses united, don't you think?"

"So that's it." Sei pulled out her phone and sighed. "You better start then. The entrance ceremony is going to start in about fifteen minutes. However, if I might give you some advice, I'd say that Yumi-chan and Yoshino-chan need to do this on their own. You can't force them into it."

Sachiko was surprised. She had not expected to hear those words from Sei, even if it was the most sensible thing to do. Instead, she had expected something else, some wild plan that would set them al to arguing with one another about what they should do. She was about to comment on this when someone else spoke.

"I won't do it." Yumi stayed where she was but Sachiko could feel her gaze on her back. "If Yoshino-san wants to this then she can come to me. I'll answer any question, accept any physica blow, even take the insults that may come my way but I won't seek something that might not be wanted by the other person involved."

"And the image that you present to the school? What about that?"

The question was not a challenge but a probe. She did not know what she was looking for, only that she was looking for it. Yumi, however, remained silent for some time instead of answering like she would have before.

"My image is nothing. It's just an image. If, however, there comes a time when it is necessary for that of the Yamayurikai to be preserved, I will cooperate in presenting a united fronht alongside Shimako-san and Yoshino-san."

"If that is all then I suggest we end this meeting here. The school is waiting on its Roses, after all." Sei smilked as she spoke. "Good day to you."

Sachiko got up to leave along with the others after Sei's exit but someone stopped her. She felt rather than saw Yumi's expression as she leaned in and whispered, "We'll talk today in the greenhouse after my classes have ended," before leaving her there.

* * *

She fidgeted with her blouse as she waited for her, wondering why she had been called here. It was an unladylike action but Sachiko did not care at the moment. She was nervous, afraid of what might be said under the pretence of a conversation with her former soeur.

Leaning against the cool glass of the greenhouse wall, she remembered what this place meant to them, what it meant to her. Somehow, it had become their secret place, somewhere they could escape to whenever the world bore down on them. It was oddly fitting that their fate would be decided here.

"I haven't been here since that day. Not once."

She looked up to find Yumi leaning against the door, all traces of the mask she put on for the Yamayurikai gone. Hate was the only thing that was left in her eyes, hate and something else, something she could not quite placed and it scared her that she did not know what it was.

"You had no right to interfere." Her voice was soft, so soft that her words were almost inaudible. "We – we're not soeurs anymore. We're nothing to each other. You and I, we're not supposed to even talk to each other."

"Is that what you want?"

She did not mean to speak but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She wanted to know if Yumi still cared for her, if she still _wanted_ her. If she said those words Sachiko knew that she would do anything for her.

"Damn it! Stop trying to get me to say something that I want you." She moved forward and pulled Sachiko into a searing kiss that seemed to last forever. When she pulled away, her words came out in a breathless whisper. "You know the answer to your own question."

"Do I? Do I really?"

Her heart was pounding now as Yumi's hands made their way across her waist to the small of her back, pulling her closer. The other girl ran her tongue against her throat before stopping to suck and nibble her pulse point, eliciting a small moan from her. When she felt herself being pushed back against the wall she knew that she was falling, realisation coming too late for her to save herself.

When Yumi pulled away, it hurt. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this would happen but the experience still left her feeling rejected and cold.

"If you really want me then pursue me. Put up a fight and let it out." Yumi's breath tickled against her ear and she shivered as the venom-laced words reached her. "I don't want this, any of this, but you do. Show me what you have so that I can crush it just like you crushed me."

With that, Yumi walked away, not even bothering to glance at Sachiko who slid to the ground, her arms around her shoulders as the full weight of what she had heard descended upon her.

* * *

I was going to end this differently but I couldn't resist. What do you want to see next? An affair involving Touko-chan? The promised side with Touko? How about something with Shimako and Yumi? Tell me and you may see it.


	12. Chapter 12

Argh. I haven't put up anything mostly because I haven't been able to write the next chapter for this. I do apologise and believe me when I say that I wish I could. It's just that life has been getting in the way and I probably have other things that I'm working on. Right now, though, I'm outlining for all my fics so please bear with me until I update. When I do, I'll replace this with the other chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and love.

~conventgirlvampire


End file.
